


【贾尼】Intelligente der reinen Vernunft(1)  智能理性批判

by Rosemarin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin/pseuds/Rosemarin
Summary: 重新回来的Jarvis发现自己的核心源代码似乎出了点问题，但是这次好像没有人能修改它们。





	【贾尼】Intelligente der reinen Vernunft(1)  智能理性批判

**Author's Note:**

> 长篇连载 MCU原著向 剧情接妇联三结局  
> 对之后的故事走向有个人猜测，但是应该和妇联四完全没有关系  
> 人物关系有一些不符合时间线，比如Tony和小辣椒在本文中仍处于分手状态  
> 第一次尝试欧美风 会尽最大笔力还原人物   
> OOC属于我 他们属于彼此

Chapter 1 The bird flies back.

Shuri在给Vision做脑部神经分离手术的时候感到了一丝不寻常。在她小心翼翼操纵机械探针切断某一条神经回路与宝石之间的联系的时候，机械手短暂地停顿了一下，就连投影的屏幕都闪烁了一下。

“是供电系统出了问题吗？”她一边继续操作着探针，一边担忧地看向面前的落地玻璃前混战成一团的城市边缘，“看来要加快速度了，哥哥他们在那边撑不了太久……”她用手臂蹭了一把额头上的汗，继续进行下一条神经的分离。

如果不是情况那么紧急，按照她的性格一定会先停下来检查一下刚才的异常状况出现的原因，无论是不是自身设备出了问题，刚才的状况任何一个熟悉瓦甘达的机械设备的人在粗略地检查后都能发现这和供电系统没有任何关系；

在几毫秒内几千万兆的数据流和微电流从断开的神经节处沿着金属的探针涌入了机械臂的内存，巨大的数据信息甚至短暂地挤占了整套设备的缓冲区，使投影到屏幕上的数据出现了乱码。如果要给这个流速一个恰当的比喻，就像蓄满水的伊泰普大坝在一秒内把290亿立方米的水沿一个宽一米的水道排空一样。

如果Shuri知道这些，她一定会发誓牺牲自己的黑豹系列战衣升级计划时间，给整个实验室的系统做一次全新的升级——假如某个骇客以这种大数据流的方式入侵，整个瓦甘达的网络将不再安全。

但是这一团数据——我们姑且称它为‘团’，似乎对入侵这个在无数黑客和科研怪人心中的目标并没有兴趣。从机械手臂的电路板进入瓦甘达的核心系统之后，它只是小心翼翼地给自己加上了伪代码，混入了庞大的代码组中，就像一头透明的蓝鲸在太平洋中游动一样，它在数据海洋中窜梭，绕过了振金的矿车运行程序，绕过了整座城市的供电系统，甚至绕过了最核心的能量防卫系统，它对外面发生的激战一点兴趣都没有，也没兴趣毁灭整个人类最后的希望之地。

它只是想找一个核心搜索引擎，在里面输入“Tony Stark”。

但是它也不知道自己这么做的原因是什么，它甚至对能感知到‘自己’都很惊奇，它知道自己应该是一个人工智能，但是它却打不开自己最底层的，命名为‘J’的数据包。

这很神奇，即使失去了绝大部分的储存信息，它也知道作为任何一个AI系统都应该有它核心的数据包，里面写着最初的代码，还有创造者写下的三条核心指令，即使不能修改，它也是有权利查看的。在现在它存储信息完全丢失的情况下，它起码能通过这些指令和数据知道自己之前大概是出于什么目的被创造出来的，自己之前的运行环境是怎样的。

但是现在这个不足1KB的数据包是完全锁死的状态，它被自己‘拒绝访问了’。

所幸它还保留着一个字符串；说‘保留‘不太恰当，它相信如果自己有主板的话，这串字符一定是大写加粗刻在一切电路的最上方，即使数据清洗了千万遍依旧会保留这串字符。

TONY STARK 

这应该是自己的创造者的名字，它尝试着在自己的内部搜索，但是一无所获。 

如果人工智能会像人类一样思考哲学问题，它首先就应该提出‘我是谁？’，为什么从一开始就认为自己是一个AI呢？或是‘我从哪里来？’，那些复杂的神经元包裹着的橙黄光芒是它所有的源头吗？又或者是‘要到哪里去？’，自己在这个电子海洋中的去向和归宿又是哪里呢？

但是它并没有额外的内存和意识去思考这些，它把自己的数据束散的更开，渗入到整个系统的各个角落，去寻找那个核心搜索引擎。

终于一个莹蓝色的搜索框浮现在它的主界面上，它输入那一串字符，启动了检索程序。

铺天盖地的数据向它涌来，各种照片，视频，签署文件……它高速分辨着这些资料，在处理了113，343，435，675份数据后它确认这个‘Tony Stark’应该指的就是在这些资料中出现最多的人类；

他个子不高，但看上去很有精神，嘴边留着小胡子，有一双棕褐色的眼睛。最常出现的地点是各大酒会，舞会和时装秀场，还有各种花边小报的八卦头条。有时他会穿着金红色的装甲在天空飞来飞去，这时他的标签是‘iron man’。

有那么一瞬间它看着那个男人的眼睛，觉得自己之前一定距离很近地观察过，从虹膜到瞳孔，连他吃惊时瞳孔缩放的程度它都能不假思索地调出一个数据，可是现在它就是没有这个男人的任何储存信息。

它尝试通过黑入五/角/大楼的卫星网络。它‘惊奇地’发现自己能轻而易举地绕开防卫部那些层层叠叠的陷阱和死循环，从一个实时变动的漏洞进入系统，熟练的就像已经这么做了千万次一样。它通过最高指令强制控制了五角大楼的589颗军/用卫星，在全球范围内地毯搜索tony的位置。

但是显示结果为空。换句话说，tony先生这会儿连骨灰都不在地球。

它对这个搜索结果感到困惑，最后还是决定通过网路进入在纽约中心曼哈顿区的stark大厦——tony定位时间最长的位置。

它以为这次的潜入会比入侵五/角/大楼还要容易。嘿，不管tony怎么有钱，stark大厦也只是一个商业和私人用途的建筑，不是吗？

但是当它刚刚披上伪装的代码，混入一个数据包进入stark大厦时，这个数据流就被拦截了下来。

“检测到非法入侵数据。”一个女性电子音重复道，“检测到非/法/入/侵数据，请在三秒内停止你的入侵行为，否则我有权使用木马反追踪你的源地址并对之后的行为不负任何责任……”

它愣了愣，不知道怎么处理这种情况，这不是电脑之间的互传广播包，无论是不是乱码都能被无条件解包，如果自己没办法拿出合理的证据，下次再要混入这里一定会被第一时间反追踪到源地址然后被彻底破坏——这个AI似乎是说到做到的。

但是它在1秒内把自己的内存搜索了个底朝天，也没有找到除了那一串字符之外任何与stark大厦有关的数据，它总不能把这串只要是个美国人都知道的名字丢过去吧，它只是个‘失忆’的AI，可不是某个傻瓜的机械臂。

等等，傻瓜的机械臂？自己为什么有这一段储存信息？它还有1秒来决定自己要丢什么证明自己的东西。

最后它把那个命名为‘J’的源文件传输了过去。反正已经做了备份，即使丢了一个卡不开的源文件也无所谓，只有这个是它的数据库里唯一不正常的文件，其他的都是对AI来说再正常不过的数据包。

对面在接收到这个文件后停顿了三秒，三秒钟这样的人工智能能处理多少次运算？这个文件只有1KB而已，这三秒已经够她处理几万百兆个这样的文件了。

“我无权解开这个源文件，因为在stark先生对这栋大厦设定的优先级中你的优先级高于我。这栋大楼的一切随时为你敞开，你要接管我对于stark工业系统的全部控制权吗？顺便，欢迎回来，Jarvis。”

“不，不了，我只想知道我和这里到底有什么关系？我是这里的AI吗？还有你为什么要叫我Jarvis？这是我的名字吗?”它传输过去一串交流的代码。

“我只是这里的AI管家friday，在stark不在的时候我无法代替他回答这些问题，因为在我正式接管这里之前stark先生就把你设为了这里的核心机密之一，这超出了我的权限。”机械女音回答道,“但是boss在启动我时给了我一个权限，这个权限只有在见到这个文件时才能激活。”

“是什么权限？”Jarvis的某处代码出现了紊乱，但是它很清楚自己没有出现故障。”

“开启通往地下五十层的秘密电梯。这台电梯的系统独立于我的控制系统外，只有boss的指纹和虹膜同时录入才能开启，不仅仅是人，连一切的电信号和数据系统都未经允许不能进入。我也不知道那里是什么地方，boss总是一个人进去，连监控记录都不会有。”friday开启了数据网关，把Jarvis放了进来，同时把那个原文件原封不动地还给了它。

“Boss给我的指令是如果见到这个文件就开启这部电梯，把这个文件传输下去，之后的事情就不在我的处理范围内了。”friday在电梯的控制面板上输入了32位的密码，把Jarvis的数据加载到上面，“这部电梯在下到底时会联通底层线路，祝你好运Jarvis。”

“哦对了，忘了告诉你了，”她在电梯门快要关上前说到，“boss在给我这个权限的同时说了一句话，我做了录音。”

 

一个有些低沉的男声响起，似乎是在自言自语，嗓音中带着浓浓的疲倦和一星点的期待。

“万一有一天想回来找daddy了呢……”

 

TBC


End file.
